


Yogi Gets a Dog

by Gigglepud



Category: Karneval
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, but i wanted it to be fluffy, i tried? xD, no idea where i wanted to go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglepud/pseuds/Gigglepud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yogi slams open Gareki’s bedroom, the brunette had been expecting it. He doesn’t look up from his goggles that he had been polishing – it had become a daily event that Yogi would come after his apparently-horrific check-ups with Akari. </p>
<p>But this time, it was different. Cuddled in Yogi’s arms was a small puppy, half-awake as it poked its tongue out shyly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogi Gets a Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skribblindaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skribblindaydreamer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Skribblindaydreamer :)  
> Not very shippy and more gen than m/m, but i tried to make it cute anyway :> I hope you like it :)

When Yogi slams open Gareki’s bedroom, the brunette had been expecting it. He doesn’t look up from his goggles that he had been polishing – it had become a daily event that Yogi would come after his apparently-horrific check-ups with Akari. 

But this time, it was different, as a weak bark attracted Gareki’s attention. Cuddled in Yogi’s arms was a small puppy, half-awake as it poked its tongue out shyly. 

“Look what I found!” Yogi’s grin is like a child, spread from ear to ear. 

“Yogi, why do you have that?” Gareki demanded, rushing from his bed to the dog, transfixed by its large eyes.

“Akari’s friend has a whole litter of puppies to give out, and I wanted one.”

Gareki looked up from the dog, arms crossed, “You can’t keep him.”

“Her!” Yogi corrected reflexively, before extending his lips into a pout. “Why not?” 

Gareki turned away, “You don’t know how to look after a dog. Will you feed her regularly? Walk her every day? Can you even deal with the responsibility?” 

“But just look at her eyes!” Yogi held out the dog for Gareki to pat. “Look at it! Look at it!” 

Gareki’s heart twists, and he wants to relent, but then he looks into Yogi’s sparkling, excited eyes, and he shakes his head again. “Can you even look after yourself properly?” 

Yogi nods vigorously. “Of course! Of course!” 

Gareki takes the puppy from Yogi and strokes her, his cheeks slowly growing in the pink colour. “Fine, he relents. But only if Hirato agrees.” He pauses, then adds with a pointed finger: “And if you promise to look after him properly.”

He watches with a sigh as Yogi skips away with the dog in his arms, and prays that the blonde doesn’t lose or kill her before the week is up.  
  
-  
  
Yet, before the day had even ended, Yogi was knocking on Gareki’s door again. 

Gareki let the blonde in with an unimpressed glare. “What do you want?” 

“Well, I realised I don’t even have a leash,” Yogi poked out a tongue sheepishly. “Or a bed or any food for my dog.” 

Gareki sighed, “So you didn’t know what you were doing when you took her in, after all.” 

Yogi turns his tearful eyes to Gareki, hands pressed together as he begs, “Please will you look after her while I go last minute shopping?” 

“Fine,” Gareki says with a grunt, “but are you sure you don’t need help?” 

Yogi’s eyes light up, “Will you help me?”

“No.” Gareki takes the dog from Yogi’s hand, “I was just going to suggest Akari might know.” 

Yogi responds with a shriek and runs into Gareki’s room. Eyebrows raised, Gareki watches with an exasperated expression as the blonde jumps through his window. 

Gareki runs to the window, trying to call out after him, “Wait! What’s her name?” 

The blonde had disappeared by then, though, leaving only the puppy panting excitedly next to Gareki. Gareki turned to her, staring at her alluring eyes. He runs a finger through his hair as he crouches down. “Dog-sitting, huh. Is it just me, or does she remind  
me of Nai a little?”  
  
-  
  
Gareki spent the afternoon patting the dog, playing around with her in his lap. He found a sheep to help him find a cardboard box and a bowl for water. 

Yogi shocks him again when the door slams open for the second time that day. “I’m back with everything!” 

Gareki eyes the empty-handed man and immediately regrets not having gone with him. “By everything, it better not mean nothing.” 

“Hirato has it!” Yogi supplies. “I’m going to take my dog back now.” 

Gareki nods, taking the dog back into his arms to hand to Yogi, only to find a warm fluid drifting onto his lap. He suppresses a groan, realising what it is without having to look. 

Yogi stares, wide eyed for a moment, before he lets out a big laugh.

“Shut up,” Gareki glares. If it were not for the dog, he would have kicked Gareki out already. To be fair, if it were not for the dog, he also wouldn’t have had his pants wet on either. 

“You should clean up,” Yogi had the gall to say, as he takes the now urine-free dog from Gareki. 

Gareki narrows his eyes, then, looking at his dog, he adds, “What’s his name anyway?” 

“Oh, a name?” 

“Did it never even occur to you?” Gareki could have slapped his face onto his palm, but his hands were still dirty from the puppy’s incident. “Are you just going to keep calling her ‘your dog’ forever?” 

“It has a nice ring to it,” Yogi retorts cheekily. “But then what should I call her?” 

“She’s your dog, you decide for yourself.” Gareki pushes Yogi out the door. “As you said – I need to clean up.” 

Yogi pauses at the door, turning to face Gareki with an expression matching the puppy. “Are you mad at me?” 

Gareki pauses, surprised. He doesn’t let it last, as he shapes his face back into a frown. “Just go feed your dog.”  
  
-  
  
When Gareki finds Yogi messing with the instructions to the dog kennel, he was definitely just passing by. Never mind that he almost never walks past Yogi’s room. 

“You put that on backwards,” he comments gruffly by the door. 

Yogi turns, and his eyes light up as if he had just met his saviour. 

“Help me, Gareki! I don’t understand these instructions at all,” he wails. 

Gareki hesitates, before he walks over, dodging Yogi’s glomp as he does so. “Go play with the dog, have you decided a name yet?” 

“I want it to be something special,” Yogi protests, sitting down cross legged as he pulls his dog onto his lap.

“Just settle on anything,” Gareki replies absent-mindedly as he dutifully puts together the kennel. “Angel? Spinach?” 

“Who in the right mind would name a dog Spinach?” 

“Fine, how about Zelo?” Gareki continued. “Why are you building an outdoor kennel in your bedroom anyway?” 

“I think I’ve heard that name before – I think I have a friend whose dog is named Zelo. But in any case, I want a meaningful, adorable name, so let me think on it.”

“Right.” 

“And I just wanted her to feel homely – and Hirato says that we should let her stay outside more often when we park the ship for longer period of times. So I’ll move it out during that time.” 

Gareki only nodded as he finished the final steps to the kennel. “There’s a sign here where you’re supposed to put her name, though. You better decide soon.” 

“I will, I will,” Yogi assures nonchalantly, his focus is directed more towards his dog, though, as he guides her to her new kennel. “How are you liking it, girl?” 

Gareki shakes his head with a smile, he hadn’t seen Yogi so attentive and caring towards an animal before. He slips out before Yogi notices or remembers to say thanks.  
  
-  
  
He stops being surprised at Yogi charging into his room regarding the puppy by the second day. On the third, he’s almost anticipating it as he gathers the puppy training books he’s borrowed. 

Yogi eyes the books on the desk and tilts his head, “How did you know?” 

“I heard Hirato yelling at you yesterday night after you let the dog pee in his bedroom,” Gareki deadpans. “I suppose you’d want to start with toilet training?” 

“But I want her to learn to sit and roll over as well! That’s more interesting,” Yogi protests, flopping onto Gareki’s bed with the dog. 

Gareki feels the fear wash over him like a cold wave at the sight, and shakes his head immediately. “Nope, if you’re going to take her everywhere like that, we’re going to start with toilet training.” 

Ignoring Yogi’s pout, he takes the puppy into his arms. “Did you buy an indoor toilet when you went shopping with Hirato?” When Yogi nodded, Gareki demanded, “Take it out and bring it to a set place where you want the toilet to be from now on. And bring  
your treats.”

Yogi’s expression brightens, “Are you going to train her for me?” 

“No. You are,” Gareki refutes. “But I guess I can help out.” 

“So what do I have to do?” 

“Okay, firstly, stay with her at all times – which you already do anyways….”

Gareki feels a small twinge in the back of his mind, wondering just what had he got himself into, committing to helping Yogi train his dog. But at the same time, he can’t help but feel a little happy about it. Surely it’s just because of how adorable the dog is.  
  
-  
  
Learning how to teach tricks to the dog becomes easier the more tricks she learns. 

Gareki teaches her to sit, but everything such as rolling over or playing dead is Yogi’s doing. Gareki secretly thinks if anyone else taught it, half the amount of treats would have been used, but he can’t really complain as he watches Yogi laugh with his pet. He  
smiles as he makes his way out the door. Yogi will be able to teach the rest by himself. 

“Gareki, where are you going?” Yogi calls from the floor as he curls up in a tangle with his puppy.

Gareki turns, surprised. “Back to my room?” 

“Already? But aren’t you having fun with her?” 

Gareki shrugs, “I don’t care.” 

“Don’t say that!” Yogi protests. “Don’t tell me you weren’t actually having fun playing around and teacher her all the tricks?”

Gareki shrugs again. “I guess.”

“Then don’t you want to stay and play a bit more?” Yogi stands, reaching out to grab Gareki’s wrist. “She wants to play with you, too.” 

Gareki doesn’t put up a fight, but he’s reluctant nevertheless as he sits down beside Yogi and his pet. “But she’s your dog, I don’t mind playing with her, but don’t you want to be the one that spends the most time with her?” 

Yogi stares at Gareki with widened eyes. “No?” 

Silence responds, hovering over the room in long minutes before Gareki shatters it softly. “Oh.”

“Well, if you really think about it, I think she’s as much your dog as mine – you’re the one who looked after her that first afternoon when I didn’t know anything. You toilet trained her and you built half her equipment – she looks to you as much as she looks to me.” 

“Don’t you mind?” 

Yogi tilts his head, “Am I supposed to? I’ve always wanted a puppy you know, but the only reason I adopted her was because I knew you would somehow take care of everything.” 

Gareki wanted to groan at this attitude. Instead, he ushered the puppy into his arms. “So this is my puppy too?” 

When Yogi nods, with a blank expression as if it should be obvious, it was impossible to hide the blush creeping onto Gareki’s face. He buries it in the puppy’s fur instead. 

“Do I get to name her, then?” Gareki says at last. 

Yogi starts, voice raised with frantic, waving hands as he declines. “No! You can’t! I get the rights to that and I want it to be special.” 

Gareki allows a small laugh to escape, cuddling the furball closer to his chest. “It’s been days already – I’m giving you ‘til the end of this week. If you still haven’t come up with something, I will.” 

Yogi is panicking as he rambles on about baby name books and asking everyone for opinions, and Gareki just laughs while he strokes the puppy. It’s a relieved sort of laugh as well – he had come to enjoy spending time with the blond and the dog together,  
and it’s nice that this can last. 

“As long as you don’t name it something as ridiculous as Nyanperona, I don’t care.” Gareki adds as an afterthought, then laughs some more as Yogi protests it’s not a ridiculous name at all.


End file.
